


Artista, on a un problème...

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Girolamo débarque à l'improviste chez Leo. Ces derniers temps, un petit problème de conscience le chagrine.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Artista, on a un problème...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble pour l' IFD 2020 : How would your characters react ?

C’était un dimanche matin pluvieux. Riario avait parcouru cinq cents kilomètres sur son Indian — noire, bien entendu — pour venir évoquer avec Leonardo da Vinci un problème qui les concernait tous deux et qui gâchait ses moments de loisirs depuis quelque temps.  
La première chose qu’il remarqua fut la barrière orange du jardinet : « La rouille va finir par venir à bout du minium si on n’y met pas de peinture ! » pensa-t-il. Puis, il vit la Golf déglinguée garée un peu plus loin. Décidément, on ne pouvait guère s’attendre à rendre visite à Leonardo à l’improviste sans tomber sur Da Peretola !   
Bravant les mauvaises herbes et les objets de toute sorte qui envahissaient l’allée, il sonna à la porte et entra. Pas question d’attendre que l’on vînt l’ouvrir, à moins que d’avoir envie de passer la journée devant : quand Leo était investi dans un projet, une guerre civile pouvait faire rage dehors sans qu’il s’en émût. D’ailleurs, était-il seulement debout ? Le dimanche, c’était grasse matinée ici, Girolamo le savait bien. Si en cours de semaine l’inventeur dormait très peu, le dimanche il aimait à se prélasser au lit.  
« Da Vinci ! cria-t-il en ôtant son casque et sa veste de cuir dégoulinante.  
Leo apparut à la porte de la cuisine au moment où, d’un geste assuré et élégant qui avait donné le frisson à certain Pape, il ôtait ses gants de cuir. Bien ! Il n’était donc pas trop occupé, il y aurait une chance de l’intéresser au sujet et de faire passer un message.  
⁃ Girolamo ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais à cinq-cent bornes de chez toi ?  
⁃ Je vais bien, merci de le demander, Artista. Et toi ?  
Leo rit, engouffra une moitié de gâteau et tendit la boîte de brownies au Comte :  
⁃ Fe n’est pas comme fi on n’fe parlait pas tous les vours au téléphone… Les ‘s‘ revinrent quand il eut dégluti. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? Assieds-toi où tu peux…  
Girolamo refusa le brownie et déplaça une caisse de bric-à-brac qui squattait une chaise moderne et inconfortable :  
⁃ Da Peretola est là ? J’ai vu sa… enfin, cette chose qui lui tient lieu de voiture…  
⁃ Quoi ? Euh ! … Ah ! Oui, il me l’a prêtée… Mais non, il n’est pas là.  
⁃ Parfait ! Tu permets que je te prenne un verre d’eau ? dit-il en se relevant sans attendre et il commença, tout en se servant au robinet de la kitchenette : tu sais, depuis un moment, quelque chose m’ennuie assez sur le Net. Il revint s’asseoir et Leo prit place devant lui, à même le sol, les sourcils froncés :  
⁃ Une chose grave ? Une rumeur ? demanda-t-il en allumant une cigarette.  
⁃ Non, rien de dramatique… Ces choses qu’on appelle des fanfictions… Tu connais ?  
⁃ Vaguement entendu parler.  
⁃ Eh bien… As-tu déjà pris la peine de lire les histoires qu’on écrit sur nous ?  
Leo passa les doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs déjà en désordre :  
⁃ Sur toi ? … Sur moi ? Qui peut bien… Mais non, je savais à peine que ça existait. Je ne suis pas vraiment branché fictions, comme tu le sais.  
⁃ Tu devrais en lire au moins une pour comprendre ce qui me chiffonne … Il sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon, fit une recherche rapide et lui tendit l’objet : quand tu auras terminé celle-là, fais une recherche : Leario.  
⁃ Leario ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce… ? Ah, non, ne m’embarque pas encore dans une aventure façon Livre des Feuilles et Fils de Mithra, hein ! J’en ai soupé, des aventures et du mystique !  
⁃ Fais ce que je te dis !  
Leo hocha la tête, mais s’exécuta.  
Riario en profita pour bouger un peu et se diriger vers l’atelier. Il aimait découvrir les projets de son ami. Dommage que tous n’aboutissent pas, car il avait des tas d’inspirations plutôt intéressantes.  
Il n’avait pas encore dépassé la cuisine, qu’il entendit l’autre s’esclaffer, puis rire de bon coeur. Mauvais signe : si ces bêtises l’amusaient, il se braquerait et refuserait d’entendre raison.  
Et le rire le suivit ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il eût atteint le coeur de la maison, là où battait la vie de l’inventeur. Odeur de colle des maquettes, ronronnement des disques durs que l’on cravachait jusqu’à l’épuisement… L’homme eut une pensée pour sa moto et ce qu’elle souffrirait si par malheur elle devait appartenir à un gars comme Da Vinci.  
Il n’eut même pas le temps de faire le tour de la pièce que l’artiste accourait, hilare et emballé :  
⁃ Tu as vu ? Tu as vu, disait-il en tapotant de l’index l’écran du téléphone. “Rio“ ! Ca te va plutôt bien ! Et l’histoire dans laquelle je t’incite à ne pas retourner à Rome, de m’accompagner au lieu de regagner le Vatican ? (1) C’est vrai que j’aurais dû le faire, d’ailleurs ! Et celle où tu arrives à ma porte pour me dire que tu ne peux pas mourir ? (2) Bon sang, je veux les lire toutes ! Mais où ces gens vont-il chercher tout ça ?   
⁃ Je vois que l’imagination de ces auteurs en herbe te réjouit, ronchonna le Comte, et dans le fond, ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié. Mais il y a une chose qui t’échappe.  
L’amusement de Leonardo redoubla :  
⁃ Quoi ? Quoi, que nous passions du temps à nous lancer des regards amoureux ou à nous extasier sur la plastique de l’autre ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire… Rio ? Oh, j’adore ce surnom… Ca ne me déplairait pas de le mettre à l’épreuve !  
Girolamo pinça les lèvres pour dominer un sourire, né du regard un brin émoustillé de Leo :  
⁃ Veux-tu bien accorder une pensée, juste une petite pensée, à ceux qui nous incarnent dans l’univers parallèle ?  
Leo le dévisagea, bouche ouverte. Le concept se frayait un chemin :  
⁃ Tu… C’est… Tu veux dire Tom et Blake ?  
Girolamo fit “oui“ de la tête, observa les traits de son ami et sut à quel moment il devait ponctuer sa démonstration :  
⁃ A l’heure qu’il est, ils doivent en avoir tellement marre de nous et de Leario qu’ils nous maudissent ! dit-il, en feuilletant un carnet de notes qui traînait là.  
⁃ Tu crois ?   
Les doigts de Leo se mirent à danser en l’air, comme si lui-même tapait une histoire sur le merveilleux clavier du vide :  
⁃ Attends… attends, je sens l’idée toute proche… Leario… Leario… Plus les secondes passaient, plus l’ombre de cette fameuse idée semblait lui caresser l’humeur, plus son sourire s’épanouissait.  
Plus Girolamo s’inquiétait.   
Alors, l’artiste lança les bras au ciel :   
⁃ JE SAIS ! Il faut donner à ces gens une quatrième saison ! Une saison qui satisferait leurs attentes et, du coup, les éteindrait ! Au moins, nos doubles retrouveraient la paix !  
⁃ Ca porte un nom, ça, Leo, gronda l’autre : en anglais ça s’appelle du ‘fan pandering‘, de la complaisance envers les fans ! Pas un showrunner ne l’osera.  
⁃ Oui, mais, tu serais partant ? demanda Leonardo, avide.   
Le Comte sourit :  
⁃ Ma foi, fit-il, d’une voix soudain un peu plus éraillée, certaines scènes de ces fics m’ont assez plu. Eteins ta cigarette, que je t’explique lesquelles.»

**Author's Note:**

> 1 plusieurs fanfics d'auteurs différents  
> 2 Friends Will Be Friends de Meridian_Rose et autres oeuvres


End file.
